in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Ace Plan
Story written by Redfork2000, PeaVZ108, JeloElducal and Chilly Bean BAM! Plot While making preparations to defeat Blast and the Locked Room Gang, Dr. Zack receives the visit of an old ally: one that helped him a lot in the lab before Electra was around. Surprised by this visit, Dr. Zack decides to take advantage of the ocassion to create a new masterplan to defeat the Locked Room Gang, and kill Blast, in order to finally take over the world. But this new ally to Dr. Zack, who is he? What is he here for? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Jaiden * Boulder * Blade * Scorch * Electra * Opposite Blast * Dr. Zack * Ace (Debut) * Team Hybrids ** Ink Splash ** Pincers ** Crusade ** Dyna-Matic ** Dark Trident ** Octo-Phantom ** Timmy Turquoise ** Whacker Weed ** Magi-Knight * Green Shadow * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond *Jelo *Star *Marco *Janna *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy Note: If you want to join this story, consult Redfork2000. Story It was a stormy night. At Dr. Zack's base, Electra was helping the doctor to make plans to defeat Blast. * Dr. Zack: 'This might be more difficult than I had expected. * '''Electra: '''Well, since Blast joined the Locked Room Gang, everything is much harder. Instead of fighting a couple of kids,now we're fighting an entire gang of being of many species that won't let us kill Blast in peace. * '''Dr. Zack: '''We need a new plan. Re-Peat Boss's help was useless to our cause. If only my old lab assistant was back. He was much better than any of these silly villains there are nowadays. * '''Electra: '''But who is this old lab assistant you talk about? ''Suddenly, both of them hear a short melody played with a flute. * 'Electra: '''What's that? * '''Dr. Zack: '''I remember that melody! It's him! ''Dr.Zack looks towards the main entrance, and it's his old lab assistant. A young adult, with black hair, a red shirt andblue pants, wearing a gray scarf that waves with the wind of the storm. * 'Dr. Zack: '''Ace? You finally decided to return? * '''Ace: '''Yes, I did. * '''Dr. Zack: '''Are you going to help me with my mission? * '''Ace: '''Listen doc, it was nice to work with you last time, but I'm not going to help you create any more living beings. Creating living beings as if they were just machines or weapons, it's just not right. * '''Dr. Zack: '''Oh, that. Well, if you're not going to help me, then what did you come here for? * '''Ace: '''You didn't let me finish. I come to offer you a deal. * '''Dr. Zack: '''A deal, you say? * '''Ace: '''Yes. I'll help you out front in the battlefield, and leading your minions. But in return, you must help me with my mission. I imagine you already know what it is. ''Dr. Zack thinks for a moment, and thinks of an idea to take advantage of this new situation. * 'Dr. Zack: '''Deal. It's good to have you back, Ace. Now listen carefully, we're going to kill two birds with one stone. Because the answer to our problems, is the Locked Room Gang. If we get rid of them, I'll be able to achieve my goals, and you'll be able to find who you are looking for. * '''Ace: '''The Locked Room Gang? I've heard of them. If clearing them out of the picture is what I need to do, then that's what will happen. * '''Electra: '''I don't like this. * '''Ace: '''In that case, you should start getting used to the new circumstances, Electra. * '''Electra: '''Wha!? How did you know my name? * '''Ace: '''I know much more than that. Now why don't you go to sleep? You'll need some good sleep this night.Tomorrow will be a big day. * '''Electra: '''Ok... *''leaves to her bedroom, reluctantly* * 'Ace: '''Locked Room Gang, ready or not, here I come. ''The next morning, the Locked Room gang are at Red Fork's house, as they were telling Red Fork and Blue Ocean about their battle against Re-Peat Boss's hybrids. * '''Green Shadow: '''So, Red Fork and Blue Ocean, do you guys know about what happened while you two were busy? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Yup, I heard all about it in Facebook and Twitter! * '''Red Fork: '''How did you get all that information so quickly? * '''Blue Ocean: '''That's what happens when you've got lots of contacts in Facebook in Twitter. They tell you pretty much everything that happens in the city. * '''Jelo: '''Wow, I've missed a lot of new events. Guess the gang did go on well without me, and I'm kinda proud of that. * '''Marco: Man, it's good to be back here on Earth. * Red Fork: 'Well, I do recall hearing about these new hybrids. *'Richard: Wait, which hybrids? *'Jelo: '''Well, according to a friend's blog, there's a new bunch of hybrids created by Re-Peat Boss. They were created originally to destroy us, but they changed sides and became good. I-I think. * '''Blast: '''The good thing, is that at the end, they joined Ink Splash and formed Team Hybrid! Now Ink Splash has many hybrid friends to live with. * '''Red Fork: '''That's great! * '''Star: '''It's nice of Ink Splash to finally have real friends. * '''Green Shadow: '''We're just glad that she doesn't have to spend the rest of her life living in the dark alleys of Echo Creek, now that she has a group of friends that she might call "a real family". * '''Starcade: '''But I can't shake off the bad feeling about what might happen next. Dr Zack mentioned something about an old lab assistant being able to take care of this madness before he left. * '''Kyoji: '''I don't like the sound of that either. * '''Red Ruby: '''Who cares? That good-for-nothing doctor has no idea what he's up against! * '''Diana Diamond: '''I don't know, Red. This might be an entirely new type of threat altogether. * '''Blast: '''I've known Dr. Zack for a good while, and he's not the kind of guy with empty threats. If he says something, you can be sure he really means it. * '''Red Fork: '''Not like Bright Spark who always overestimates his own machines. ''*laughs* * Alice: 'But if what Dr. Zack said is true, then next time we encounter him, things will be much more difficult. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Don't worry. We just have to stay alert. We can do our everyday activities. The only thing we need is to stay alert in case anything happens. * '''Kyoji: '''That's true. Dr Zack and his allies had put up a good fight back at the time when Fake Fork made his rampage. * '''Red Ruby: '''I'm sure it'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen? *'Pealy: I dunno about this, Red... *'Jaiden: '''Pealy, do you really have to be pessimistic about life? You've got a huge life to live, a great big world to explore, a lot of friends, and...well, that's it. So stop worrying, and enjoy life! *'Jelo: Yeah! Besides, the chance of villains randomly attacking are lo- Suddenly, the gang receives several distress signals, from different places in Echo Creek, all at the same time. * 'Jelo: '''Uh-oh, I stand corrected. Distress signal. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Wha!? *'Richard: Okay, this doesn't sound good. *'Kernely:' This seems dangerous... * Red Fork: '''That's the worst that could happen. * '''Marco: I agree. But, we need to stay strong. * Gary Garnet: 'What's happening? * '''Green Shadow: '''It might be another attack on Echo Creek. Let's go see what's happening. * '''Red Fork: '''Let's do it. ''The gang goes outside, and finds Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade and Scorch destroying Echo Creek. * 'Jaiden: '''Not again....Whatever, we're still gonna stop you! * '''Blast: '''Oh, come on! Don't you ever get tired of doing the same thing over and over again? * '''Opposite Blast: '''There they are! * '''Scorch: '''Thinks are really cooking now! Let's set them on fire! * '''Green Shadow: '''You four again? * '''Starcade: '''I thought we've defeated you countless times? Why do you try again? * '''Red Ruby: '''Leave them to me! ''Red Ruby throws dynamite sticks at Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade and Scorch. * 'Scorch: '''Time to burn the trash! ''Scorch shoots a fire blast at the dynamite sticks, making them blow up before they get even close to the four villains. * 'Blade: '''Well, time to cut them down to size! Cutting it up! ''Blade throws a cutting blade at the gang. But this time, the blade looks different. It's black, and moves in random directions instead of directly straight. It glows with dark colors. It's a shadow blade! * 'Blast: '''That thing is crazy! *''dodges the shadow blade* * 'Blue Ocean: '''It's not following the laws of physics! It just moves around wherever it wants! *''ducks* '' ''The plants duck, along with Star, Marco and Gerald. Jaiden jumps to avoid the blade. * '''Star: Whoa! That was really close! * Starcade: 'Shadow blades? Did Akasha teach him shadow arts or something? * '''Kyoji: '''I don't think so. Akasha isn't someone who will reveal her secrets. * '''Starcade: '''Either way, I'm still confused by all of this. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Don't worry, everyone! Just take cover! ''Amelia Amethyst activates a forcefield and protects the gang from the shadow blade. The shadow blade bounces off the forcefield, and Blade catches it. * 'Blade: '''That's not going to work! * '''Electra: '''Ready to get shocked? ''Electra starts concentrating, and suddenly, trees and other large objects are being levitated, and electrified at the same time. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Wha!? How is she doing that!? * '''Electra: '''I told you this would be shocking! ''The trees, cars and other large objects that Electra is levitating, are then tossed towards the gang, breaking through the forcefield, and causing massive damage to them. *'''Richard: OWWWWW! *'Marco: '''Oh my gosh! Richard are you okay? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''What the? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Okay, the craziness of this situation has gone on another scale. * '''Kyoji: '''Levitation is another shadow art! I'm starting to think that Starcade is right but to a small extent. Someone might have taught them shadow arts, but it definitely doesn't sound like Akasha's doing. * '''Green Shadow: '''We still have to fight back! ''Green Shadow attempts to catch the objects that Electra levitates towards the gang, but doing so electrifies her each time, making her weaker and weaker. * Electra: 'Shocking, isn't it! * '''Scorch: '''Time to turn the heat up! ''Scorch, who was incapable of flying before, now flies towards the gang and quickly shoots powerful fire blasts at them, while Blade shoots more shadow blades at the gang. * 'Blast: '''What's going on!? * '''Alice: '''Since when can Scorch fly!? * '''Kyoji: '''That is definitely yet another shadow art. But we're not giving up easily even if it looks like that the odds are against us! ''Kyoji counters the projectiles with ice blasts from his Elementia. However, Electra levitates even more objects, electifying them before tossing them at the gang. Finally, Opposite Blast teleports next to the gang, and with a powerful shadow wave, knocks out most of the gang, leaving few members still conscious, but weak. *'''Blovy: *weakly* Ugh... *'Torchy:' Oh gosh... * Captain Red Shell: 'These villains are more powerful now. We might need to leave and think of another strategy. * '''Starcade: '''Wait a minute, they're using shadow attacks, right? Why don't we fight back with light? * '''Green Shadow: '''Great idea! Red Fork and Blue Ocean, why don't you try using your magic to cast light on those four foes? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''They're already knocked out. ''They look around, and notice that Green Shadow, Starcade, Star, Torchy, Blovy and Captain Red Shell are the only members of the gang that are still not knocked out. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We must take our allies to a safe place, and rethink our strategies. It's too dangerous to leave them here. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Oh, so you're going to quit already? I thought you were a true warrior! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Ignore him. We must put our friends safe first. * '''Starcade: '''You guys get them to safety, I'll hold them off! * '''Green Shadow: '''Are you sure about this? They're not the same as before, in fact, they're even more powerful than before! * '''Starcade: '''Well, I can't let them knock you out while trying to get the others to a safe place. It'll be over if all three of us go and save them at once. I'll stay here and do whatever I can. * '''Green Shadow: *sighs* ''Very well, but please be careful. Come on, Captain Red Shell! ''Captain Red Shell and Green Shadow take their friends to safety, while Starcade stays to fight the four powerful villains. * Opposite Blast: '*''smiles with an evil look* ''Getting rid of you will be so satisfying. * '''Electra: '''You can say that again. * '''Blade: '''It'll be delightful! ''Meanwhile, Captain Red Shell, Star and Green Shadow take their friends to a safe place, where they wait for them to wake up. After a while, some of them start reacting. Red Fork, Kyoji, Blast, Jelo, Richard and a couple of gemstones wake up. *'''Richard: ...Where am I? *'Kyoji: '''What happened? * '''Toby Topaz: '''I feel dizzy... * '''Jelo: '''I dunno about you guys, but that was the worst battle we've fought. * '''Green Shadow: '''Listen, Opposite Blast has knocked you out earlier. I'm glad you're alright. * '''Diana Diamond: '''What do we do now? * '''Toby Topaz: '''We might actually lose this time! * '''Green Shadow: '''I believe in all of us. Even so, we have to rethink our strategies. We have to come up with a new and unexpected strategy to beat the four of them. * '''Kyoji: '''Wait a minute, where's Starcade? * '''Green Shadow: '''She's out there tackling the four villains alone. * '''Kyoji: '''Say what? That's too dangerous! * '''Green Shadow: '''I know, but that's the only way to get you guys to safety without all of us being obliterated completely. * '''Kyoji: '''I just hope she's doing fine against them. *'Richard:' Yeah, I hope so. ''Suddenly, someone walks in. It's Boulder, and he brings Starcade with him. She's still conscious, but she's really weak. * Blast: 'Boulder? * '''Boulder: '''She was about to be knocked out by those four jerks. I saw what was going on, and helped her escape before it was too late. * '''Alice: '''But, how did Dr. Zack's allies become so powerful? * '''Starcade: '''No idea, the battle was rather a crazy one. The four of them were using shadow arts against me, and I had a hard time dodging them all at once. * '''Green Shadow: '''I fear that we might be dealing with a nemesis stronger than any of us think. And I don't mean Dr. Zack. * '''Red Fork: '''Whatever is going on here, we've got to get to the bottom of it, and fast. *'Richard: Okay, and... * Toby Topaz: '''How are we going to do that...outside? * '''Jelo: '''Gang, I think we might need to head somewhere else for this. * '''Red Fork: '''That sounds like a good idea. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Let's do it, and fast. Echo Creek is counting on us. * '''Jelo: '''Okay. Blue Ocean, teleport us somewhere hidden. * '''Star: ''*slightly teary* It's okay, Marco. You'll be okay. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Got it. ''Blue Ocean uses his magic to teleport the gang to his secret laboratory, which is located below the house where he lives with Red Fork. The gang is surprised to see so many machines, gadgets and wacky objects in Blue Ocean's lab. * Blue Ocean: 'This is my lab. No one other than me and Red Fork know of it's location. Well, now you know about it too, but no one else. * '''Red Fork: '''This will be a good place to stay safe until we find out how to defeat Opposite Blast and his allies. * '''Jelo: '''Hey wait, can you check to see if Marco's okay? * '''Alice: '''I've got it covered. I'm the closest thing we have to a real doctor. ''Alice checks Marco to see if he is ok. * 'Alice: '''Well, I can perceive his vital signs. He's breathing, and his heart rate is in the normal range. He has a couple of injuries and burns, but he'll be ok. He just needs some rest. I think I have some aloe vera ointment I can apply to his burns. *''checks her backpack* * 'Star: '''Phew, thanks Alice. I was pretty worried. * '''Blast: '''So while we're at that, how do we defeat those villains? They're much powerful than before! * '''Tommy: '''They literally owned us without even trying! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Calm down. Panicking will not help us. We must stay calm and think of a solution. * '''Jelo: '''Wait, where's Jaiden? * '''Jaiden: '''Here I am! * '''Blast: '''Jaiden! Are you ok? * '''Jaiden: '''I've got a couple of scratches, but I'll be ok. Thanks for asking. * '''Green Shadow: '''So I was thinking of the "light beats shadow" strategy. They're using shadow attacks after all. Shall we try that? * '''Red Fork: '''Sure, I think it's the best choice. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Guys, I'm receiving several distress signals. And this time, they're in different areas of the city. That can only mean that the four villains have split up! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''It's our chance to defeat them. * '''Jelo: '''Sounds like a good strategy. * '''Green Shadow: '''Now that we have a strategy, we shall use it against them. Let's go, Echo Creek is counting on us! ''The gang goes to stop the four villains. * '''Blast: '''So, should we split up to fight the villains? * '''Star: '''I need somebody to take care of Marco. * '''Alice: '''I can take him to my lab. I can take better care of him there. * '''Tommy: '''I'll go with you, Alice! * '''Green Shadow: '''I think it's best if we stop them together. * '''Jaiden: Sounds great!' ' * Blast: 'Got it. Let's go for the first of them! ''The gang first goes to the Stop & Slurp shop, where Blade is destroying the place with shadow blades. * '''Red Ruby: '''Hey, "cut" it out! * '''Kyoji: '''Leave that store alone! This is between you and us. * '''Blade: '''You guys again? I'll "cut" you down to size! If you don't surrender now! * '''Kyoji: '''Bring it on! * '''Green Shadow: '''Red Fork and Blue Ocean, you know what to do, right? * '''Star: Yeah, come on! * Red Fork: 'Yup! * '''Blue Ocean: '''We're ready! ''Red Fork and Blue Ocean use their magic horns to create light, and render Blade's shadow powers useless. * 'Blade: '''Aw, man! Well, I guess I've gotta use the traditional "cut"! Down the middle! ''Blade shoots several cutting blades at the gang. * 'Jelo: '''Ack! Everyone, dodge! ''The gang dodges the cutting blades. Kyoji leaps at Blade and slashes at him with the Elementia. * 'Kyoji: '''Looks like you're going down! But don't worry, your friends will be going down soon enough! * '''Blade: '''Yikes! * '''Jaiden: '''Time to stop and freeze, Blade. *''shoots ice blasts at Blade* * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Excellent. *''jumps towards Blade, and slashes him repeatedly with his sword* * '''Blade: Nooo! Blade falls to the ground, defeated. *'Richard:' Yeah! * Blast: 'Wow, that was easy. * '''Jaiden: '''I agree. We defeated him with barely any effort! * '''Kyoji: '''To be fair, we couldn't have done it without the power of light. * '''Green Shadow: '''Let's go stop the next one! ''The gang goes to stop the next villain. Meanwhile, at Alice's house, she and Tommy are taking care of Marco. * 'Alice: '''There you go. That aloe vera ointment should help heal your burns. * '''Tommy: '''Well, what do we do now? * '''Alice: '''Well... ''Suddenly, a short flute melody is heard, and then, Alice and Tommy see someone appear in the room. It's Ace! * 'Alice: '''Who are you!? * '''Ace: '''That's beyond the point. Now tell me, where is he? * '''Tommy: '''Where is who? * '''Ace: '''My brother. I'm certain that you two know of his whereabouts. So tell me at once, and don't try to play any tricks. It won't work. * '''Alice: '''Uh, sorry mister, we don't know where your brother is. How would we know? * '''Ace: '''Don't make fools of yourselves. I can perceive both of you know him, and know where he is. So tell me where he is, or I'll be forced to take action. * '''Alice: '''Hey, calm down! We don't know who your brother is! * '''Ace: '''So, you refuse to cooperate. Dr. Zack said you'd do that. * '''Tommy: '''Dr. Zack!? You're working with him!? * '''Ace: '''Precisely. * '''Alice: '''You must be the one who taught shadow arts to Opposite Blast and his friends. * '''Ace: '''Guilty. Now if you don't start talking, I'll have to force you to. * '''Tommy: '''What do we do? * '''Alice: '''Stay behind we, Tommy. ''Tommy does as he is told, and Ace shoots a shadow blast at Alice. Alice grabs Tommy, and jumps away from the shadow blast. * 'Alice: '''That's it, leave us alone weirdo! ''Alice takes out her plasma cannon , and shoots at Ace. However, Ace pulls out a red and gray shield, and uses it to deflect Alice's shot. * 'Tommy: '''Aah! He has a shield! * '''Ace: '''The Ace Shield, the most powerful shield ever known to shadow ninjas or mad scientists alike. Now think fast. ''Ace shoots another shadow blast, and hits Alice. Tommy grabs a yo-yo, and uses it to attack Ace. However, Ace teleports behind Tommy, and kicks him into a wall. * 'Tommy: '''Ouch! * '''Alice: '''Hey, leave Tommy alone! ''Alice grabs her plasma cannon, and shoots another plasma bolt at Ace. Ace deflects the plasma bolt with his shield, and then shoots a shadow blast back at Alice. She is hit again, and falls to the floor, unable to continue. * 'Alice: '''Who are you anyway? * '''Ace: '''Who am I? I'm The Ace. Now it's time to turn off the lights. ''Alice shakes in fear, and Tommy, still dizzy, looks in horror. However, instead of shooting at Alice, Ace turns off the lights of the room. * 'Alice: '''What? * '''Ace: '''If you fight villains, you should consider training. A villain will have no mercy when fighting. As a Locked Room Gang member, you should be prepared. Now if you excuse me, I must find my lost brother. ''Ace leaves the room by teleporting away, leaving Alice and Tommy weakened and hurt. * 'Tommy: '''What was that all about? * '''Alice: '''I don't know, but the gang needs to know this. *''calls the Locked Room Gang* Meanwhile, the gang are still on the way to fighting the next villain. * 'Green Shadow: '''I wonder who we're fighting next. ''Suddenly, the gang gets a call from Alice. * 'Alice: '''Guys, we've got important things to tell you! * '''Blue Ocean: '''What is it? * '''Alice: '''We were attacked by a shadow ninja. He calls himself "The Ace". * '''Blast: '''Are you guys ok!? A shadow ninja is nothing to take lightly. * '''Alice: '''We're beaten up, but strangely, he didn't kill us or anything. He says he's working for Dr. Zack, and he says to be the one that taught shadow arts to Dr. Zack's minions. * '''Red Fork: '''So that's where they learned the shadow arts from. *'Richard: Ahh. * Kyoji: 'Isn't Akasha the only shadow ninja left? How is there another one? Did you happen to see "The Ace" wearing gauntlets? * '''Alice: '''I don't remember seeing him using gauntlets. But he uses a gray scarf, and carries a shield he calls "The Ace Shield". * '''Blast: '''Do you guys need anything? * '''Alice: '''Well, fortunately, The Ace didn't find Marco, but we're really injured. If someone else comes to attack us, we won't be able to defend Marco. * '''Red Fork: '''So, you need someone else to take care of Marco? * '''Alice: '''That would be a good idea. We can't defend Marco in this state. * '''Red Fork: '''We'll send a few gang members to protect Marco and you guys. They'll be there in a few minutes. * '''Alice: '''Thanks guys! And be careful. The Ace could be anywhere! *''call ends* *'''Richard: Are you sending me? *'Red Fork: '''No. A shadow ninja is a dangerous opponent. I think we need someone who could be able to fight a shadow ninja. Perhaps a couple that has experience fighting shadow ninjas? *''looks at Kyoji and Starcade* *'Richard:' Fine... *'Kyoji: '''Sure. I've dealt with Akasha countless times after all. *'Starcade: 'Yeah, but the Ace might be dangerous. I'm lending Kyoji a hand. *'Kyoji: '''I guess it's settled then. Starcade and I will help Alice and Tommy. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000